User talk:Senjumaru Shutara/Archive 4
Screencaps I'd like to see these screencaps showing me doing things worthy of a perma ban. Surely a smart admin like you would know to save such evidence after the whole Pramirez thing right? Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 19:35, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm just asking why was my story taken down its my first story i just wrote i know its not he best but isnt everyones kinda shitty when they start off?Milkmanwtf (talk) 15:07, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Umm hi Sorry, I'll be sure to warn next time. My bad. --Are you happy now?! (talk) 15:40, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Pony You need to remove the floating pony from your userpage as it blocks parts of the UI making it a ToU violation. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 16:29, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Whoops. Didn't know that the person who wrote "Shell of a Man" wasn't on the Creepypasta Wiki, sorry x( Indefinitesilence (talk) 16:41, April 18, 2014 (UTC) lol thanks Thanks. As I tried to move the article from there, it was already there. So. Yeah. Thanks again for giving me the name of the user! 18:09, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Just Wondering If You Know This Hey. Whenever you do your signature on stuff, you seem to just copy the format of the signature and just post it. You know you can just do and the formatting would still be in contact. I'm just asking if you know how to do this and if you know that it can keep the formatting intact, because that's what I always do when I leave a message on a talk page. Or that I do ~~~~ whenever I'm too lazy. 19:02, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Tildes? You mean ~~~~ these? That just shows this Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 19:07, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :But you can use ~~~~~ and it'll distribute this: 19:07, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Plus, it makes it a lot easier rather than going to your sig and just copying and pasting the formatting, all you need to know is just the subpage name, and poof. 19:07, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not like that. You treat your user-subpage like a template, like if you're adding the BAD template on pages. Subst isn't what I usually use for my siggy, but it does work. See how I do it: http://prntscr.com/3b8ono http://prntscr.com/3b8oud 19:17, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh wait... OH WAIT. I MIS-UNDERSTOOD THAT. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT... I think... As a token of my failure, have this picture of Derpy. DE DERPEH DER! (muffin city) Why did you delete my cp INsOmNiA? What was wrong with it?INsAnItY hErSeLf (talk) 04:35, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, It's just a force of habit, but did you really have to delete the whole story? You could've just told me to change the title instead of erasing everything I had been doing for the past hour.INsAnItY hErSeLf (talk) 04:49, April 20, 2014 (UTC) How about... Trouble Sleeping? Or is that already taken? How about... Hello Insomnia, How are you? I don't think it's been taken yet.INsAnItY hErSeLf (talk) 14:57, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure thing. Second, I don't want anyone editing the Wikia.js page as it has a very particular structure to it which allows me to load site JS super efficiently. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 22:24, April 21, 2014 (UTC) My profile Hello, how are you. Sorry I used my profile as a writing wall. I should've typed it first on word then copied and pasted onto the article itself. Thanks for all your help on the wiki. HAve a nice day/night. Hellfire Zantetsuken (talk) 18:51, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your quick reply. Is the colored text not mentioned in the policie? If it's not then it should be stated.Hellfire Zantetsuken (talk) 19:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) chat fatal is looking for you to come on to chat [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 19:15, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: So I guess I am staying on. Bones never de-admined me after the two weeks were up. I don't mind staying, but it will be in a greatly diminished capacity. I'm not going to patrol this place like I used to. Sure, go ahead an archive my page. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC) thank youLordMReaper (talk) 16:38, April 23, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper chat can you come to chat please [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 18:49, April 23, 2014 (UTC) What's wrong WHY WON'T ACCEPT ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? PLEASE TELL ME!!!BloodyBlake44 (talk) 19:14, April 23, 2014 (UTC) BloodyBlake44 Adding New Rules, Plus More When updating a set of rules that you intend on the whole wiki to see, make sure that you update the The Site Rules hub and Template:Frontpage-linksdisplay2 so users are aware of what you want the users to see. Sure it isn't probably much use, since this - which should be in the site rules category - it isn't much of a value on users being aware of how they shouldn't make alternate accounts - but it's worth something to update, right? I forgot to mention this before, since I have a one-tracked mind on stuff. When you made the edit on The Party of Ages, you omitted the formatting of rich-text. That is good. But you also omitted the formatting that the user may want, like the big cursive font. If it's something like: Comic Sans is love and life You get rid of the formatting that is making the text change from the original wiki font to comic sans. If it's something that the author added on to it, separating it from the other text, like: Then the man wrote down on the piece of paper: Cursive is love and life You omit the Times New Roman formatting, since it would be considered rich text, but you leave the Curlz MT formatting. It is like , where the author may intend on the formatting. If the whole entire text is all in cursive, or any formatting that changes the text, you omit it. If it's a section, like a letter, you get rid of the rich-text and you keep the font that changes it. Also, I need to talk to you about something. So, you know the place on this site when you get on - if you're not busy with admin-work. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:28, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello, My name is Rob. I'm joined the site a couple of days ago. Autoconfirm will not let me post, or maybe I need autoconfirm to post. I'm not sure! If you could help, I would be most appreciative. I promise i'm not a spam, although I left a couple of similar messages on some other pages. Thanks, RobGBall (talk) 19:59, April 25, 2014 (UTC) why did you delete "Kill me", I was in the middle of editing it.LordMReaper (talk) 13:36, April 28, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper Can't you just understand that I wrote that out of my sorrow, and every single one of you admisistrators have deleted almost every single one of my stories I have written and when I write or rewrite the story, you block me. I want to be known for once and you all are just preventing that from happening.LordMReaper (talk) 13:44, April 28, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper Did I forget to mention that my imagination is DEAD, My life is DEAD, my whole universe is DEAD, EVERYTHING TO ME IS DEAD!!!!!LordMReaper (talk) 13:48, April 28, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper Thanks for unblocking me x'D About "Weird" This just tells me that people are going to be running around and slapping it on everything. Some things shouldn't change. Though I'm sure if that becomes a problem, it'll go back to being administrator only. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 15:54, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Categories + moar Another one of my rants about the site, yes. Whenever you remove a category from a page determine it's quality and check to see if you are removing the only category on the page. On some of the pages that I have been checking in the some of the stuff that you removed doesn't even meet up to the quality standards. And that's just a bad sign, especially when a user, like me, who is cleaning up that section cannot mark it for review because it triggers the Abuse Filter. I do know that most of the removal was QC's fault for that big-ass mess, but still. Read the articles, like I did with the Narrative categories - but ignored it with the People category, since I was in much of a hype to become a VCROC at that time. This message is going to SG, too. Also, this is the only page that I have found, so far, that's protected and it is in dire need of a category Dearest Captor. Also, come on to the chat once you get this, since I won't be on later on when you come on. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:29, April 28, 2014 (UTC) chat can you come on chat please? [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 17:27, April 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: To both: Sure! Ummmmm...how do I archive my talk page? Skeletons used to do it for me, for some reason, heh. I think he once told me how to do it, but I think I forgot. Would you please tell me how to do it? "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 04:30, April 29, 2014 (UTC) *Kill me *Terrifying photos *Tell Tale Heart *Real Evil *Someday *Reaper *Suicide or Homocide *Souless *The Questions *Nightmare: the truth *The Ultimate weapon *The Infected *Nightmare: I am Your Demise *Execution *Leprasy *I Have Seen the Darkness *The Abandoned Neighbor *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - Early Reel *Please... help... me *Dead End *The Corrupted Archangel *Michael the Maniacle *I Am the Darkness *Mid-Town Murders *The Final War *The truth behind Satan *Mistake *Edward the Envious *The Christmas Nightmare *Michael the Monster (back story) *Slender Clause *Michael the Monster *The Four Brothers *The Virus *Michael the Destroyer *Can you see me *The End of All Things *I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE *I Have Seen The Darkness *The Sythe *The Apocolyps *"Why" *I am God *I Am the True Evil *I am the True Evil *The apocolypes *Screaching Sam *These are all the stories that were deleted that I made and I know who deleted them, I sometimes understand why some of these get deleted but these are ALL the stories I wrote. I also get that they sound familiar and might have a familiar backround to famous idols of this wiki, but most people run out of ideas to makes stories so they take a familiar one and change it up.LordMReaper (talk) 14:06, April 29, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper I did feel offended because I want people to at least read the story before it get's instantly deleted, I mean I am not saying my stories have meaning, I'm just saying to have a plan. If the no one reads the story the illistrator made within a week then it should get deleted, and if most people hate the story, then it can get deleted. Do you see what I mean, everything takes time. I already hade a different fight with some girl I don't even know and, then yesterdays problem kicked in.LordMReaper (talk) 14:27, April 29, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper Pastebin Links Can you go on my deleted contribution page and give me the content for the two pages that I marked as unfinished using hot-cat, if that's possible. When I mean all of the content from those two pages, I mean ALL of the content. It's probably the two recent pages, or something. So, can you? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:51, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :Fuck it. Just close this. I'm not going to bicker with users on here. And fuck the deleted pages, as well. Just fuck it down the drain. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 17:33, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Asking of Permission RedShadowWriter93 (talk) 01:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Hello, Princess Callie. I've joined this wiki because I've been hooked on Creepypasta. I did one of Kingdom Hearts because I'm an administrator of a Kingdom Hearts page. I was wondering if it's ok to have it on here. I can come up with original things but I wanted to make sure if it was okay for me to publish it on here. Of course, it's in the PoV of one of the main characters but I have had people saying that it was good so far. If not, then I understand completely. Sincerely, JuliaRedShadowWriter93 (talk) 01:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: template:nav-bottom LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:50, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :And no, six stories is not enough for a category. Unless we decide to change up the wiki system and utilize categories more. Which might be helpful, you know? :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::From what I understand, Cheese was going to add more Kafka stories, but didn't for whatever reason. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:34, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Gar category Alright, after some thinking, I decided to give you permission to start a category for this guy's stories. I would create it at Category:Pages written by Matt Dymerski/Gar, as that's the naming convention I'm thinking of using for any future author categories. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:34, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi I need to know, but is it okay to write creepypastas on a proxy take for example Masky....can anyone also make their own proxy for a creepypasta? If so, that will be great. MrHellishNightmare (talk) 21:52, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for talking some scence into me, I have relized that my stories are very wierd, and they don't have much intrest of reading so I accept that :-)LordMReaper (talk) 14:08, May 1, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper P.S. umm, could you please give me some ideas on a story? You don't have to, it's your decicion. Re Then there should be an amendment for would-be mods who have demonstrated their competent capability already. After ten days, most people would probably forget how he handled himself as a mod anyway. Also, I seem to remember that you and I didn't quite make the listed "requirement cut" when we were voted in as admins. Mystreve (talk) 15:38, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Also, Plank got his rights granted in less than 10 days. That was very recent, and Plank wasn't a temp mod. I'm reverting Gray back to mod. Please don't revert it again. Thank you. :Mystreve (talk) 15:41, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Ask all you want, but if rules apply for one person, they should apply universally. Obviously, this isn't the case. Until there is some kind of iron-clad rule set into place, the rules for apps should be subjective; not 10 days here, temp modship here etc etc. ::Mystreve (talk) 15:48, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Link then. I can't seem to find it anywhere. There have been so many holes in the rules recently, that I still can't validate your perspective on this. :::Mystreve (talk) 15:57, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Why not just write it down or propose it in the threads/tell it to Skelly on his talk page, rather than have you two bicker between talk pages? It's just simple. It'll fill both sides of the plate. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:23, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Adding on to this. Why not just write a specific set of rules on how apps should go? People yesterday seemed to refuse to get their heads out of their asses because of the Zy mod incident, and they think that it shouldn't matter on the opposes - but I do. There should be a guideline between applications and should be on the requests page, itself. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:26, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : ^ There's a great example. Zy applied and her app was closed in less than a day by Skelly. Although I agree with Skelly closing it (Zy wasn't ready, let's be honest), the "rules" didn't apply there either, according to you, did they? :And it's not "bickering", Fatal. We're merely having a slightly heated discussion on the existing mechanics and how it should be applied for everything. :Mystreve (talk) 16:33, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Don't close threads for that reason. Can't you just unfollow this thread instead of having to close it? ._. that conversation was getting really interesting, especially with my last message xD Indefinitesilence (talk) 18:45, May 1, 2014 (UTC) An Article With Formatting Hey. this article needs to have its picture moved because the first and second paragraphs are more squished than the second and third paragraphs. Since you're the only one on that I saw on the activity feed, and you can cascade protection, can you move the picture? Thanks Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 21:20, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I wrote another story, and I put a little more work into it.LordMReaper (talk) 13:32, May 2, 2014 (UTC)LordMReaper